<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Grounds by TheAnonFanOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853233">Coffee Grounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonFanOn/pseuds/TheAnonFanOn'>TheAnonFanOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Miss Rona has left the chat, One Shot, Post-2020, TOTM Coffee, jacksepticeye - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonFanOn/pseuds/TheAnonFanOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of Seán grieving Evelyn’s death (I probably spelled her name wrong I'm sorry) and perchance finding someone new to lift his spirits. </p>
<p>If this is wildly enjoyed (which is doubtful) I'll consider writing more? </p>
<p>Please respect all content creators and don't sexualize them unless given express permission to do so. This is a fan work, and is not meant to be taken seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JackSepticEye/Reader, Sean McLoughlin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another day, another battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seán inhaled deeply, hoping to somehow melt into a puddle on the ground and disappear. Today was much worse than yesterday. In fact, it was much worse than any day in the last week. His blue eyes were tired, weighed down by dark circles and sleepless nights. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life had been a struggle since Evlynn’s death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the worldwide lockdown had ended, a second surge of COVID-19 had appeared, mutated and dangerous. It claimed many more lives… Including the life of Seán‘s girlfriend. </p>
<p>Even now, seven months later, Seán was broken inside. The cracks in his heart had begun to mend with time, but he still mourned her each day. Today, in particular, felt different. Today was the would-be anniversary of their relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little while back, Seán had announced on his channel that he would be taking a break. It had been showing in his content that he wasn’t at his best, and he was desperately clawing for an escape from the void, so he decided to go on a trip. Get away for a while. Without a second thought, he flew to America, and booked a night at the first hotel he saw. He didn’t care where he was going or what he was going to do. He just wanted to rent a car and drive around America, be away from his house that was so full of memories and so empty of life. </p>
<p>Seán had explained all this in his vlog, before signing off and flying out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been two weeks since the video went up, and two weeks since Seán had arrived in America. He hadn’t spent more than two nights in any town, and spent most of his day walking in local parks and driving back roads. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And today was no exception, despite the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seán loaded up into his rental car and began to drive, hoping to drown out his heartbreak in loud, drum-focused metal music.</p>
<p>It had been an hour since he hit the highway when he realized he needed breakfast. Or, more specifically, caffeine. He got off the highway and found the nearest Starbucks. Unfortunately, since he was traveling, Seán couldn’t bring along his kettle, for making Top Of The Mornin coffee, so he had to settle with Starbucks. </p>
<p>Seeing as his morning was already bad and his mood was sour, he went through the drive through, hoping to avoid as much human contact as possible. Seán had always enjoyed talking to people, but recently he had noticed that he wanted a bit more alone time. A normal thing for someone grieving. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Sir, how are you today?” A pleasant, gentle voice said through the speakers. Seán looked up, having gone on auto-pilot, and not realizing that he was already up to bat. </p>
<p>“Hi,” He said haltingly. “I’m alright. How’re you?”</p>
<p>“I’m just fine. What can I get for you today?”</p>
<p>“Grande black coffee, please.”</p>
<p>“You got it. That’ll be $2.10 at the window.”</p>
<p>“Mh-hm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he’d pulled up to the window, Seán glanced up at the Barista. She was a pretty woman, looking to be in her mid-to-late 20’s. Her h/l h/c was falling into her face, nearly covering her e/c eyes. Her nametag read “y/n” in curvy script. Her bright smile shined. </p>
<p>“Here you go,” She handed him a cup of coffee— One that seemed to be a bit bigger than Seán had ordered, and covered in quite a bit of writing— and promptly began to shut the window on him.</p>
<p>“Wait!” He huffed. “I haven’t paid.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, it’s on me,” The barista gave him an odd look. A sad look. “And I hope you don’t mind, but I gave you a venti.”</p>
<p>“I—” Seán blinked. Then he sighed, in too much of a bad mood to put up a fight. “Thank you. You’re very kind.”</p>
<p>“Simply trying to spread a positive mental attitude.”</p>
<p>The irishman was taken by surprise with the reference, but didn’t have time to respond, as the car behind him honked. Seán quickly pulled out of the drive through and, on instinct, headed back for the highway, taking a deep swig of his coffee. Again, he noticed the extensive writing on the cup, and wondered what it said.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Seán put the car in park and immediately lifted the half-empty coffee cup to his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Seán,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hi. I know you’re not doing so hot, and I could tell you were upset this morning. Starbucks may not be as good as Top Of The Mornin, but please enjoy this free venti. You’re an inspiration and an incredible person. Pain is temporary. She watches over you from heaven with a smile and sends love your way every day. Hope you feel better soon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -Your Friendly Neighborhood Barista   </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Touched, the irishman felt a tiny smile tug at his lips. The kindness from his fans was one thing, but the fact that this fan in particular was so genuine and gracious when presented with the opportunity to meet him was different. She hadn’t asked for a picture, she hadn’t even said “hey, I’m a big fan,” or anything of the sort. She’d taken account of his situation, noticed his mood, and reacted respectfully. </p>
<p>Not only that, the barista had written him something that seemed to part the stormclouds in his heart. </p>
<p>Seán looked up and out the windshield, staring at the brick walls of the new hotel he’d parked in front of. Tears welled in his eyes as he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em> She watches over you from heaven with a smile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>